powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (MMPR)
Power Weapons Power Axe This is the personal weapon of the Black Mighty Morphin' Rangers Zack Taylor and Adam Park. It is a black, single-blade axe to be used for blunt damage. The base of the axe can be slid downward towards the base, converting into a blaster-like weapon that forms the main portion of the Power Blaster. In the episode Itsy Bitsy Spider Zack uses it as a blaster on it's own. Also in the episode A Different Drum he calls his weapon the Cosmic Cannon during the Power Blaster formation. Power Bow This is the personal weapon of the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Kimberly Hart. It fires projectile arrows at enemies, something Kimberly often did from midair. When used as part of the power blaster, it crosses over the top of the Power Axe, forming a bar that holds the Power Daggers and Power Lance. It can be used as a melee weapon in the video game adaptation. Though this weapon technically also belonged to Katherine Hillard, the second Pink Ranger, she never used it. In the episode A Different Drum Kimberly calls her weapon the Battle Bow during the Power Blaster formation. Power Daggers This is the personal weapon of the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Rangers Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell. A twin pair of yellow short-bladed daggers, they are effective as both melee weapons and throwing weapons. When used as part of the Power Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. In the episode A Different Drum Trini calls her weapon the Dino Daggers during the Power Blaster formation. Power Lance This is the personal weapon of the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Billy Cranston. A double-bladed lance that is close in height to the Blue Ranger itself, it can split into a pair of maces, the size of escrima sticks. When used as a part of the Power Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. In the episode A Different Drum Billy calls his weapon the Mighty Maces during the Power Blaster formation. Power Sword This is the personal weapon of the Red Mighty Morphin' Rangers Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos. When used as part of the Power Blaster, it is placed on top of it, the blade pointing towards the barrel. Zordon stated that it is the key to all the weapons powers. During the Power Blaster formation in the episode A Different Drum Jason does not give his weapon a second name. It is also the only weapon that does not have a second function, the Power Bow can turn into a harp, the Power Lance can split into two, the Power Axe can turn into a blaster/cannon and the Power Daggers can be used as melee and throwing weapon. Power Blaster This is the combination of the Power Sword, Power Axe, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Power Bow. Used as a finisher on small monsters. Sometimes it wouldn't manage to destroy them before Rita or Zedd could make the monster grow. Other Weapons Dragon Dagger This is the personal weapon of the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger Tommy Oliver. It is used to summon and control the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute. Anyone who has the Dragon Dagger can summon Dragonzord, such as Goldar. Saba This is the personal weapon of the White Mighty Morphin' Ranger Tommy Oliver. It is sentient and can speak, can fire energy beams from its eyes, and offers advice from time to time. By plugging it into a port in the Tigerzord's cockpit, it can be used as a co-pilot, and activates the Tigerzord's Warrior Mode. Saba can be used by anyone, as Goldar used him to attack the Rangers, and Rita used him to command the Tigerzord. After the destruction of the Thunderzords, he was reduced to a visual-only item, though he retained his ability to speak. When the White Falcon Power Coin was destroyed, Saba was lost, only seen again in one of the display cases at the rear of the Power Chamber. Saba is voiced by Tony Oliver. Blade Blaster Small ray guns that could turn into small swords, used as the Ranger's sidearms. Only killed one monster (Weldo), but also destroyed Billy's evil copy in Blue Ranger Gone Bad. Power Cannon Giant cannon using energy spheres that the Rangers load in. Used three times, against Skelerena, Turkeyjerk, and the Rock of Time. Zords Dinozords The Dinozords are the first Zords of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dinzords were combined, they formed the Megazord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name (such as Thunder Megazord or Ninja Megazord). The Dino Megazord later served as the foundation for the creation of the stronger Thunder Megazord, which was later destroyed by Rito Revolto. Both the Dragonzord and Titanus lie dormant on Earth. Mastodon Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, piloted the Mastodon Dinozord. Forming the shield and arms of the Megazord. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Its hiding place was in the deep Arctic. Image:Mastodon_In_Arctic.jpg|Mastodon In the Arctic Image:Inside_Mastodon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord Cockpit Image:Inside_Mastodon_Controls.jpg|Mastodon Control Panel Image:Mastodon_Mist.jpg|Mastodon firing Mist from its trunk Pterodacyl Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, piloted the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Forming the chestplate of the Megazord, it could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning, and was the only Zord with flight capability. It remained submerged in a volcanoe for hiding purposes. Image:Pterodactyl_In_Volcanoe.jpg|Pterodactyl In the Volcanoe Image:Inside_Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl Zord Cockpit Image:Pterodactyl_Flight.jpg|Pterodactyl Flying Image:Pterodactyl_Fires_Cannons.jpg|Pterodactyl fires its Twin Cannons Triceratops Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, piloted the Triceratops Dinozord. Forming the left leg, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of its horns to subdue opponents. The Triceratops remained in the Desert while not in use. Image:Triceratops_In_Desert.jpg|Triceratops In the Desert Image:Inside_Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops Dinozord Cockpit Image:Inside_Blue_Triceratops_Zord.jpg|Triceratops Control Panel Image:Triceratops_Cannon.jpg|Triceratops Cannon Image:Triceratops_Perspective.jpg|Perspective of Blue Ranger Image:POWER_CABLES.jpg|Triceratops' Power Cables Image:Triceratops_Zord_Face.jpg|Triceratops Zord! Sabertooth Tiger Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, piloted the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord. Forming the right leg, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however it could also attack using its teeth/fangs. Its hiding place was in the deep Jungle. Tyrannosaurus Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, piloted the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. Usually went toe to toe with the Dragonzord. The Tyrannosaurus remained underground while not in use. Dragonzord The Dragonzord is the zord of Tommy, the Green Ranger, and temporarily Jason, the Red Ranger. To destroy the Power Rangers, the evil Green Ranger was given the Dragonzord by Rita Repulsa, which he could control by playing music on his Dragon Dagger. Once the spell over Green Ranger was broken, he and Dragonzord joined the Power Rangers. Dragonzord could combine with the Mastadon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger to form Dragonzord Battle Mode or all five Dinozords to form the Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's tail had a drill on the tip, which he would swing around to attack opponents. He could also shoot missiles from his fingertips. He was also capable of fighting underwater to a greater degree than the Dino Megazord. Dragonzord formed the head and torso of Dragonzord Battle mode and the helmet and shoulder pads of Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord remained untouched when Tommy took on the White Tiger powers created by Zordon and Alpha, until the Wizard of Deception created a clone and granted him Dragon powers. The clone summoned the Dragonzord to do battle with the White Tigerzord and won. When Tommy saved the clone from the Wizards evil The clone had Dragonzord return to the sea. He now lays dormant on Earth. Dragonzord Battle Mode This formation was effectively an alternate Megazord, with the Dragonzord replacing the Tyrannosaurus as the torso and head. Its detached tail straightened and combined with its lighted chestplate to form the Power Staff, which was used primarily as a hand weapon, but the drill could be charged and used as a finishing attack. The finisher was successful in most cases, but failed against the Samurai Fan Man, who was later defeated by the Ultrazord. Mega Dragonzord Main Article: Mega Dragonzord The Dragonzord had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega-Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turns into armor that attaches to the top of the Megazord, turning his finger cannons into shoulder cannons. The Mega-Dragonzord was very powerful, physically stronger than even the Dragonzord in Battle Mode, but also significantly slower because his composition made him top heavy. His primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, which was generally powerful enough to finish most enemies. It was also this combination that when merged with Titanus, created the first Ultrazord. Titanus Titanus is a giant brachiosaurus Carrier Zord used by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. First seen guarding the Thunder Slingers needed to fight the Super Putty Patrollers, Titanus was the key to the strongest Zord formation available to the Rangers during Season 1. When the Rangers had trouble with defeating a monster, they called Titanus and the Mega Dragonzord in battle mode would fly onto his back and form the Ultrazord. When the Rangers got their Thunderzords, Titanus moved to the background to give place to Tor the Shuttlezord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3, Titanus returned and could combine with the Ninja MegaFalconzord to become the Ninja Ultrazord. After the Rangers got the Shogun Zords, the Shogun MegaFalconzord could ride atop Titanus to become the Shogun Ultrazord. Unlike previous formations, the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords were only seen in Power Rangers; there was no Sentai counterpart. Titanus currently lays dormant on Earth. Category:Arsenal Category:Mighty Morphin